Providing relevant advertising content to users is generally important to advertisers and service providers. However, implementing a cost-effective way of providing such relevant advertising content can prove difficult in an ever-changing online market. Further, while relevant information for targeting a particular user may be known by one entity, others may not readily have access to or be able to use such information when, for example, making targeting decisions.